An input device, capable of performing an aerial operation input, which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as an example of a vehicle input device has been known.
However, in the input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a clear switching method is not disclosed with regard to switching between a contact operation and an aerial operation. For this reason, in the input device of Patent Literature 1, there is the possibility of a user erroneously performing an aerial operation, and thus there is a problem of poor operability.